


Love is Irrational

by PartTime_Irish



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cousincest, Fat Character, Incest, M/M, PWP, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, bhm, pudge-love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTime_Irish/pseuds/PartTime_Irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is back from his third year, and he has missed his lover so very much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> It is the middle of the night, and I need to sleep. This is the excuse I have for writing this. Also, I just readevery other M rated Harry/Dudley fic on this site and noticed, that in every, Dudley had become some sort of Bodybuilder. I wanted one, where they were so much in love, that it just didn't matter, even that Harry had accepted it as an integral part and loved it.
> 
> Now while reading this story which entirely came from my sick imagination, that I'm a girl and a virgin to boot. I have no clue about sex, be it gay or hetero, except for what I've read in FanFictions.
> 
> I also know that I stated a ridiculously young age for them to have begun their relationship. I know that the age of consent in the UK is sixteen, and that they both are very much under it.
> 
> PLEASE NO FLAMES, BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (AS WELL AS OTHER REVIEWS) WOULD BE APPRECIATED!

It was the summer after Harry's third year.

He was sitting alone in his small room at the Dursleys', waiting for his special someone.

What no one had realised, ever, was that Harry and Dudley did not hate each other. In fact, they had been lovers since before Harry's first year. Since Harry's ninth birthday, in fact. They both had been very early developed.

Both hated that they had to act as though they loathed each other. Harry also revelled in the fact that his cousin was **fat**. Somehow, it turned him on, and he loathed the thought of Dudley making a diet. He just loved the feeling of being pressed into the mattress by Dudley's weight.

When Harry finally heard his uncle's company car drive away, he began to undress himself, knowing that he would not have to wait long for his cousin. Indeed, soon after, he could hear Dudley coming up the stairs.

"Oh, god! I've missed you so unbelievably much!" Dudley panted, when he had finally reached Harry's room. When he saw Harry lying on his bed, nude, playing with his very prominent erection, his own became much more promounced than it had already been.

"I see you missed me too!" Dudley grinned lecherously at his much smaller cousin and began to remove his own clothing. They luckily consisted only of a t-shirt and shorts. He had gone commando this day, because he knew he would get the chance of some private time with his love.

When all clothes were discarded, Dudley prowled towards Harry. Harry sat up, and when Dudley was near enough, pulled him on top of himself.

"Please love, please fuck me. Right now! I've missed you so terribly! Please fill me up with your cock!" Harry moaned into Dudley's mouth.

Dudley took the lube that Harry had put on his nightstand. He thouroughly coated his fingers with the clear substance and gingerly pushed one finger into his lover's entrance.

"Oh, fuck!" he gasped. "You're so unbelievably tight! If I didn't know I took your virginity nearly five years ago, I'd say today was your first!"

"More!" Harry moaned. Dudley obliged, pushing first a second finger, then a third into the greedy hole.

"Now fuck me!" Harry screamed, as Dudley touched, for the first time this day, Harry's prostate. "I'm ready! I need your fucking big cock right now!"

Dudley pulled out his fingers and lathered his prick with the lubricant. Then he lined himself up with Harry's prepared asshole and pushed.

"Oh Harry, you're so tight! I won't last long this time!"

"Me neither! Oh Merlin, how much I missed this feeling!"

Dudley finally began moving, and Harry began to scream in pleasure. This made Dudley move faster and faster, hitting Harry's prostate every time.

Not much later, they were cumming simultaneously, shouting out each other's name.

After a short recovery time, they were ready to proceed to round two, which they did with enthusiasm.


End file.
